Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used in the treatment of neck injuries and particularly it relates to modular apparatus that is convertible to provide a variety of functions for the treatment of neck injuries and rehabilitation associated with the treatment.
Neck injuries, whether they be severe or mild, are a discomfort to one who suffers such a malady. An individual suffering a neck injury will, for a rapid and most complete recovery, progress through a series of different treatments during recovery and rehabilitation. The treatment of neck injuries including rehabilitation generally is accomplished by use of many different devices to aid in the recovery process, provide comfort to the individual and as aids in exercising.
The treatment of the injury and the rehabilitation required may include, for example, the application of cold packs, immobilization of the neck, the application of hot packs, and various forms of exercises. Each of the treatment routines is accomplished or at least assisted by the use of separate devices or implements. The application of cold packs is accomplished by placing ice or a chilled liquid in an ice bag or similar device and applying the bag to the area of the injury. Hot packs are similarly applied to an area of the injury by using a device such as a hot water bottle or the like which is most often filled with heated water. The neck is most often immobilized by the use of a collar fitted around the neck. The collar is usually a semi-rigid elongate member covered with a cloth material which is configured to have a height to fit under the chin and the rear of the head with the bottom of the collar resting generally on the shoulder area of the individual. Fasteners are provided at each of its ends for fastening the collar in position once it is wrapped around the neck. There are numerous exercising devices utilized to provide exercise routines for increasing the strength of the muscles and mobility of the joints associated with neck movement.
Each phase or routine in the treatment and rehabilitation of the neck is thus enhanced or aided by the employment of a variety of different devices or implements. An individual, in order to fully benefit from each phase of the treatment, must then have at his/her disposal all of the different implements or devices to affect the best results of each phase or routine utilized in the treatment and/or rehabilitation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a modular apparatus that is convertible to provide an apparatus arranged for each phase or routine.